National Syndicalist Action Party
The National Syndicalist Action Party (French: ''Parti d'Action Nationale Syndicaliste, PANS) is one of the parties represented on /tg/. It's a national-syndicalist party with strong ties to integral nationalism. It's journey originally began the 05/12/15 on 8chan's /sen/ board, but moved to /tg/ the 06/13/15. It joined the /tg/ council the 09/29/15. It currently has 2 members and thus qualifies as a nomad nation. 'Presentation' We are the National Syndicalist Action Party, or the NSAP for short. Even though our initials coincidentally resemble that of the NSDAP, our platform is completely different. We follow the philosophy of Georges Sorel and Charles Maurras. 2 great thinkers of initially almost different political tendencies that came to work together. Our party also owes a lot to the russo-italian Futurist movement. Last but not least, one of our influences is certainly Engelbert Dollfuß and his doctrine of Austrofascist Corporatism. Our main values are thus Equality, Honesty, Patriotism and Industry. As our name indicates we are staunch supporters of National Syndicalism, General Syndicalism and Integral Nationalism. While traditionally Catholic, the party is not officially affiliated with any religion, but our agenda does have its roots in catholic morals. 'Agenda' We support: *Protectionism, specifically Dirigism. While the market must flow, the State must ensure that all of our nation's resources are being properly used and managed and that our proud workers are protected from the competition of nations where unethical work laws allow them an unfair edge over local products. Some industries of crucial national importance, such as Defence and Nuclear Energy must be controlled directly by the State in order to ensure it's perpetuation. *Workers Rights in our nation. All of our citizens should be able to work in normal and satisfying conditions. Wherever possible businesses should be run by committees of workers advised by industry experts. Of course this doesn't mean the expropriation of industries by the State, as that would be illegal and highly immoral, but rather focuses on how to start new businesses or help failed companies. *Patriotism and National Pride. All of our citizens must be instilled with a great sense of belonging to our People. We are a proud Nation which stands tall in the face of adversity, be it anarchists, revolutionaries, terrorists or foreign powers. *Decentralization. Whenever power is centralized it becomes rigid and inflexible, unable to see the real issues and is given a sense of self importance it often doesn't deserve. By delegating powers to locally elected councils, work and the whole functioning of our country will run a lot smoother. This also means our system is more adaptable to challenges it faces. Finally such an organization gives a lot more options of self-rule to the various ethnic minorities in our nation. *Defense. A comfortable Defense budget and compulsory military service are needed. The primary actor that holds the loose association of local councils together is our Defense Force. To give us a strong army and instill in every citizen an intimate relationship with the state, we demand that our country institutes a compulsory military service attended by all citizens when they hit their 21st year. We also propose that instead of being part of the political ballet, the Defense minister is elected by all active military personnel every 10 years, except in the case of a petition signed by at least 30% of all active military personnel is turned in. This will allow our country to have a solid military policy, that will mot change every few days, because of political scandals, maneuvers and what not. 'Media' The NSAP doesn't have a party organ for now. We used to edit a gazette called ''The Basement Express in the previous parliamanet. You can find all about it here 'Members' Founder and Lord Protector: John Kowalsky Syndicalist Action Party !OheRsnpXUY First Minister: Larissa Laranja Syndicalist Action Party !!3mNbzoessZJ